vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vampire Diaries Universe Deceased
}} This is the list of the deceased/destroyed characters on the and series. Vampires *Vicki Donovan - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Lexi Branson - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Logan Fell - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Noah - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Ben McKittrick - Burned; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Bethanne - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Frederick - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Henry - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Harper - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Pearl - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Anna - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Trevor - Decapitation; killed by Elijah *Slater - Staked; killed by Elijah (indirectly) *Cody Webber - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah *Rose - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Isobel Flemming - Sunlight exposure; killed by Klaus (indirectly) *Jenna Sommers - Staked; killed by Klaus *Bill Forbes - Failure to transition; stabbed by Alaric Saltzman (as human) *Sage - Bloodline death; killed by Matt Donovan (indirectly) *Troy - Bloodline death; killed by Matt Donovan (indirectly) *Mary Porter - Staked; killed by Kol Mikaelson *Will - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jesse - Staked; killed by Elena Gilbert *Joey - Decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *John - Decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Nadia Petrova - Hybrid bite; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Thierry Vanchure - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Diego - killed by Mikael *Joe Dalton - killed by Guerrera Werewolves *Ivy - Magic Purification Spell/Broken Neck; killed by Tripp *Tripp Cooke-Fell - Magic Purification Spell/Throat Slit; killed by Enzo *Colin Phelps - Heart Extraction; Killed by Damon Salvatore Werewolves *Richard Lockwood - Broken neck; killed by a tomb vampire *Mason Lockwood - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Brady - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Stevie - Broken neck; killed by Elijah *Jules - Heart extraction; killed by Klaus *George Lockwood - Natural Causes *Ansel - impalement; killed by Mikael *Oliver - Blood Loss; caused/killed by Witches of New Orleans Coven *Richard Xavier Dumas - Unknown cause of death Hybrids *Ray Sutton - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Paige - Broken neck; killed by Klaus *Tony - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Mindy - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Daniel Warren - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah *Dean - Heart extraction; killed by Connor Jordan *Nate - Decapitation; killed by Connor Jordan *Chris - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Adrian - Heart extraction; killed by Klaus *Kimberley - Decapitation; killed by Klaus *Tyler's Pack - Decapitation / Heart extraction; killed by Klaus Witches/Warlocks *Bree - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Sheila Bennett - Overuse of magic *Emily Bennett - Burned; killed by Founder's Council *Luka Martin - Burned; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jonas Martin - Broken neck; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Maddox - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Greta Martin - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Gloria - Stabbed; killed by Katherine Pierce *Ayana - Unknown *Henrik Mikaelson - attacked by werewolves * Esther - stabbed; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Valerie LaMarche - Unknown *Sam Shane - Car accident *Caitlin Shane - Overuse of magic *Massak - Drained of blood; killed by Katherine Pierce *Aja - Stabbed; killed by Caroline Forbes *Eleven witches - connected by a spell; killed by Caroline Forbes (indirectly) *Silas - Stabbed; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Qetsiyah - Slashed wrists; suicide; killed by herself *Hazel - Doorknob through head; killed by Enzo *Lucas Parker- Merge with Kai; killed by Malachai Parker *Cassie-Witch Hex/Blood Loss; killed by Freya Mikaelson Travelers *Gregor - Stabbed (in Matt Donovan's body); killed by Katherine Pierce *Mia - Heart Extraction; killed by Katherine Pierce *Katherine Pierce - Stabbed (in Elena Gilbert's body); killed by Stefan Salvatore *Sloan - Slit throat; killed by Markos *Kristoff - heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Rene - Stabbed in the chest; killed by Damon Salvatore *Maria - Car accident via magic; killed by Liv (indirectly) *Markos - Explosion; killed by Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert *Julian - Unknown Humans *Grayson Gilbert - Drowned *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert - Drowned *Darren Malloy - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Brooke Fenton - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *William Tanner - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Zach Salvatore - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Joseph Salvatore - Slashed throat; killed by Damon Salvatore *Daphne - Drained of blood; killed by Logan Fell *Trudie Peterson - Broken neck; killed by Mystery Man *Mystery Man - Car accident; suicide *Samantha Gibbons - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Giuseppe Salvatore - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Carter - Drained of blood; killed by Caroline Forbes *Aimee Bradley - Broken spine; killed by Katherine Pierce *Sarah - Broken neck; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Jessica Cohen - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Johnathan Gilbert - Unknown *Thomas Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Honoria Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *John Gilbert - Linkage spell (to Elena Gilbert); killed by Klaus (indirectly) *Andie Star - Fell; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Derek - Drained of blood; killed by Klaus *Dana - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Tobias Fell - Unknown; killed by Frederick and other tomb vampires *Brian Walters - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Marianna Lockwood - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Zachariah Salvatore - Stabbed; killed by Samantha Gilbert *Samantha Gilbert - Brain impaled; suicide *Pastor Young - Explosion; suicide *11 members of the Town Council - Explosion; killed by Pastor Young *Carol Lockwood - Drowned; killed by Klaus *Mrs. Young - Deceased; cancer *Mysterious Attacker - Flying hatchet; killed by Katherine Pierce *Atticus Shane - Bled out; killed by Bonnie Bennett (indirectly) *Jolene - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Rudy Hopkins - Slashed throat; killed by Silas *Megan - Drained of blood; killed by Enzo *Amara - Stabbed; suicide; killed by herself *Aaron Whitmore - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Unknown Whitmore's - Killed by Damon Salvatore *Dianne Freeman - Broken neck; killed by Enzo *Wes Maxfield - Ripped to pieces; killed by Damon Salvatore *Dr. Whitmore - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Tom Avery - Broken neck; killed by Enzo *Maggie James - decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Dean - Blood loss; killed by Ivy *Tatia - Drained of blood; Killed by Elijah Mikaelson *6 villagers - Mauled; Drained of Blood; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Monique - Broken Neck; Killed by Enzo *Elizabeth Forbes - Deceased; cancer The Brotherhood of the Five *Alexander and his four comrades - Stabbed; killed by Klaus *Connor Jordan - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Galen Vaughn - Starvation; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (indirectly) See also Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Lists